Metal Gear Remix: Snake Preserver
by TYZO300
Summary: The SNAKEHOUND unit made it to the past and are now ready to change history. After waiting they now have reached the Cold War Era to help Naked Snake with his mission and origins that made him into the legend they remember him as. Will History Repeat itself? or will Operation Snake Eater take a new drastic turn? Rated M for Language, sexual content, violence, etc. Part 1 of series
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there I'm back and happy new year. Sorry I've haven't updated in a while I've just been busy with College and trying to work on my resume. Then the holidays came and I didn't realize how much time has passed. Anyway I'm back and continuing with my Metal gear series. This will be done in Canon Chronologically with Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Be sure to read the first story HOPE REBORN before this, ok? Read. Review. Enjoy.**_

* * *

The year is 1964 exactly 24 years after the SNAKEHOUND unit arrived from their broken future to change the past for a better tomorrow. Since then they have been establishing their mark gathering identities, resources, and contacts from around the world to make sure their plan goes off without a hitch. They made sure to participate in WWII to help familiarize themselves with the time-line even though they know much of what happened in their history texts and datapad. After the war ended they pretty much stayed on the down low while waiting for the Cold War to begin and for Big Boss to be prepared for the CIA operation.

"Well this has been a very interesting quarter century of my life" Eagle said to the others as they were prepping for their mission in Pakistani. "Even after all our training back in our time and here I still have chills before the mission" Bear said while checking his gear. They knew that failure wasn't an option as they fate of the world hangs in the balance. "Okay we know this is the start of Big Boss's story into the legend he is known as so what are our objectives" ordered beetle. "First is to make sure snake survives the betrayal of The Boss" said Eagle; "Assist him however we can to complete his mission while also making sure he isn't manipulated by several individuals" said Bear. "Then we make sure the philosopher's legacy is in either our or John's hands" Shark finished as he stockpiled on heavy weapons and explosives. "There's also the matter of the objective of operation: SNAKE EATER- to kill the Boss herself; even though we all can take her on together it ultimately boils down to her and John when the time comes" Beetle explains getting stern looks from his teammates. "We'll cross that bridge when we get their for now let's focus on task at hand" Eagle replied as made sure his pistol was locked and loaded. "All right we at 0600. Let's do this team" Beetle ordered.

Pakistani Airspace

August 24, 1964

0530 Hours

The unit sat on the ground looking at the sky as they wait for the Virtouous mission to begin. They were starting to get bored looking at clouds all day when Bold Eagle spotted their target. "Gunship coming in hot" he said as the rest looked to see the cargo door open and out came a single man. "The first HALO jump in history and we get to see it in person for the first time ever" Beetle said as they witness the descent.

He fell through void and space and sky like a meteor, his body angled towards the ground, a living bullet fired toward terra firma. The wind tore at his frame like hooked knives. Miles tore past in what felt like moments.

When he broke through the last of the clouds, he saw what looked like a rolling green ocean beneath, a vast jungle sprawling out endlessly in all directions. There was a razor's ridge of mountains in the distance, high ranges and plateaus that rose two thousand feet or so above the dense and verdant sea of jungle.

"Let's go" ordered the leader of the unit as they trekked through the jungle. Not wanting to blow their cover yet or jeporadize the mission they simply followed behind Snake using the best their stealth training can offer. During the walk Bear finally finished the new comms he have been working on; "their these should allow us to listen in on their transmissions from now on" Bear said as he gave each a receiver. Listening in they heard Snake talking to several individual that they recognize from the history texts.

 **There was a brief hiss, and then he heard the major's voice, as loud and clear as though he were standing beside him. "Do you copy?"**

 **"Roger that," the young man murmured.**

 **"Good. You're already in enemy territory, and somebody might be listening in. From here on out, we'll be using code-names to refer to each other. Your code-name for this mission will be Naked Snake. I'll be referring to you as 'Snake' from now on. You are not to mention your real name."**

 **"Snake?" The young man grunted.**

 **"You don't like snakes?"**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"You've eaten one before, haven't you?"**

 **The young man shrugged. "In survival training."**

 **"I'm glad to hear that."**

 **"I don't know if I'd ever order one in a restaurant, though . . ."**

 **"Be careful," the major said sharply. "You might not have a choice."**

 **"What about you, Major?" Snake-even now, he was thinking of himself by his code-name, as his training dictated-asked. "What should I call you?"**

 **There was a pause, and Snake heard the major mull it over. "Let's see . . . I'll be . . . I'll be Tom. Call me Major Tom.".**

 _"Major Tom otherwise will be soon known as Zero who will be agianst Big Boss in a later time. We'll have to watch out for him" Beetle thought to himself as they continued listen in on the call._

 **"This will be a sneaking mission, Snake," the major went on. "You must not be seen by the enemy. You must leave no trace of your presence. Is that clear? This kind of infiltration is the FOX unit's specialty. In other words, weapons and equipment are procured on-site." He paused, then said. "That goes for food as well. You are completely naked, just as your name implies."**

 **"Great," Snake muttered. "Now I see why you asked me if I liked snakes. I suppose calling me 'Snake' was your idea of a joke, too?"**

 **"No." Now Zero's voice-or Major Tom's voice, rather-sounded stern. "There's a good reason for that. I'll tell you later, when the time is right."**

 **"Gotcha." Snake looked around the area he had landed. A thick swath of forest loomed around him. "Getting back to the subject, how am I supposed to feed myself?"**

 **"You've been issued a knife and a tranquilizer gun," Major Tom told him. "Use them to hunt for food if you need to."**

 **Snake felt the cold weight of the combat knife sheathed on his calf. The MK-22 tranquilizer gun, called the "Hush Puppy" by those who used it, was tucked in his suit. It was a Navy-modified S &W pistol, which had been the weapon of choice for all SEAL units. He pulled it out now, felt the weight of it in his hands. A silencer was tucked in one of his pockets; he pulled it out and screwed it to the muzzle.**

 **"You'll also find some medical supplies in your backpack," the major said.**

 **Snake grimaced. He glanced in the direction he'd come down in. He saw where the backpack was, hanging from the thatch of branches he'd crashed through. He sighed sourly. Climbing trees didn't bother him, but he wasn't too fond of the terrain as it was.**

 **"I'll be monitoring your progress over the radio," Major Tom told him. "We can't risk violating Soviet airspace, but I'll be in the gunship. My frequency is 140.85."**

 **"Right." Snake headed in the direction of the tree his pack was snagged in. "Give me a second."**

They waited for him to retrieve his medpac before the Codec chirped once again.

 **The codec chirped. "Snake, do you still read?"**

 **"I read, Major," he whispered, checking the contents of the pack. There was a medical kit, just as he'd been told. Bandages, sutures, styptic and even burn ointment. There were a couple more things tucked in the pack, rations maybe. He looked for anything he could use as a weapon besides what was on his person, but saw nothing. He knew why. Solo covert actions were standard FOX operating procedure. He couldn't leave any trace of his presence here. No weapons, equipment, footprints or even bodily fluids-the same went for bullets and cartridges, too. He was already in violation of at least a dozen international treaties and warfare conventions just by being here. FOX wouldn't want to be the cause of an international incident.**

 **"You can't let the enemy know you're there," the major reminded him. "This is a stealth mission. You're a ghost, Snake, in every sense of the word. There will be no rescue if you're captured. The military and the U.S. government will deny any involvement in the affair."**

 **"Then I'll just have to take care of myself."**

 **"Correct. The mission rests entirely in your hands."**

 **"A real one-man army," Snake said bleakly.**

 **"Relax," Major Tom said. "There's a support team ready to back you up over the radio."**

 **"Who?"**

 **"I'll introduce them to you," the major replied. "This time, survival is of the utmost importance. The first member of the support team will be in charge of monitoring your physical condition-acting a medic, so to speak. She's a member of FOX as well, and she's here on the gunship with me."**

 **Snake cupped his ear tighter. "'She'?"**

 **The codec chirped, and then he heard another voice: "Hello, Snake." It was a girl's voice-no, a woman's voice. High, bright, chipper-sounding. It startled Snake a little. "I'm Para-Medic. Nice to meet you."**

 **"Para . . . Medic?"**

 **"As in a medic who comes in by parachute," the girl clarified.**

 _"Para-medic... An ally of Boss but, went to Zero's side when the patriots split into two. Responsible for Gray fox's transformation into the ninja cyborg which led to the entire invention cybernetic enhancements. Perhaps we'll change flow by who she aligns herself to" Bear thought as he thought of a plan_

 **"Aren't you going to tell me your real name?"**

 **"Are you gonna tell me yours, Mr. Snake?" Para-Medic asked knowingly.**

 **"It's John Doe."**

 **"And they call you Jack for short?" Para-Medic chuckled. "You're a regular Captain Nemo."**

 **"A name means nothing on the battlefield," Snake said into the codec. "After a week, no one has a name. What about you? What's yours?"**

 **"Jane Doe."**

 **"Very funny," Snake said dryly.**

 **"I wasn't joking," Para-Medic said, "but I'll tell you my name only if you manage to make it back alive."**

 **"Good to know," Snake said with a small grin.**

 **The codec squeaked again, and Major Tom was back on the line. "There's one more person I want to introduce you to, Snake."**

 **"Yeah? Who?"**

 **There was a pause, and then: "Hello, Jack."**

 **Snake was very rarely surprised in the field, but the voice startled him. It was a woman's voice as well, but it was older. Soft, husky, almost feline-like. It made the hairs on the back of Snake's neck stand up. He knew the voice immediately-and why shouldn't he? He'd heard it every day for almost a decade, and even though it had been nearly half that time since he'd heard it, he would never forget the voice of-**

 **"Boss?"**

 _"The Boss the legendary War hero hero herself; the first of the Legendary Five. I remember when he first heard of her in war history class; sounded like something out of a myth for soldiers who wanted to be the best their is. Then once saw the observation video and even fought along with her team the Cobra unit on D-Day in Normandy we realized that we were in the prescence of the ultimate soldier... A true patriot. However even though she is somewhat the matriarch and progenitor of the snake line; she is a serious threat to Snake's mission and will eventually face her in their showdown. Although with us now here there may just be a change in course of how that goes." Shark went over in his head as they continued the conversation._

 **"Actually, it was The Boss that got the DCI's authorization in the first place. She's going to be serving as FOX's mission adviser. She also helped me plan this mission. She and I were at SAS together."**

 **The Boss's voice came back: "How many years has it been, Jack?"**

 **Snake had to brace himself against a nearby tree. His mouth felt dry, like ashes. He could picture her as she looked the last time he had seen her:**

 **"Talk to me," she said, sensing his distress. "Let me hear your voice."**

 **"It's been five years, seventy-two days and eighteen hours," Snake said dully.**

 **"You've lost weight."**

 **"You can tell that from the sound of my voice?" Snake asked numbly.**

 **"Of course I can. I know all about you."**

 **Snake composed himself quickly despite his fluxing emotions. "Really? Well, I don't know anything about you."**

 **"What's that supposed to mean?"**

 **"I mean," Snake said, trying to control his voice, "why did you disappear on me all of a sudden."**

 **"I was on a top-secret mission," The Boss said promptly, as if it were the simplest answer in the world. Because it was. "You didn't need me anymore."**

 **"But . . . but there were still so many things I wanted you to teach me."**

 **"No," The Boss said sharply. "I taught you everything you needed to know about fighting techniques. I taught you all you could. The rest you needed to learn on your own."**

 **Snake hesitated. "Techniques, sure. But what about how to think like a soldier?"**

 **The Boss almost laughed. "How to think like a soldier? I can't teach you that. A soldier needs to be strong in spirit, body, and technique-and the only thing you can learn from someone else is technique. In fact, technique doesn't even matter. What's most important is spirit. Spirit and body are like two sides of a single coin. They're the same thing. I can't teach you how to think. You'll just have to figure it out for yourself.**

 **"Listen to me, Jack. Just because soldiers are on the same side right now doesn't mean they always will be. Having personal feelings about your comrades is one the worst sins you can commit. Politics determine who you face on the battlefield. And politics are a living thing. They change along with the times. Yesterday's good might be tomorrow's evil."**

 **Snake steeled himself. "Is that why you abandoned me?"**

 **"No," The Boss said. "It had nothing to do with you. I already told you, Jack. I was on a top-secret mission. A soldier has to follow whatever orders he's given. It's not his place to question why. But you're looking for a reason to fight. You're a born fighter, but you're not quite a soldier. A soldier is a political tool, nothing more. That's doubly true if he's a career soldier. Right and wrong have no place in his mission. He has no enemies and no friends. Only the mission. You follow the orders you're given. That's what being a soldier is all about."**

 **"I do whatever I have to do to get the job done," Snake said. "I don't think about politics."**

 **"That's not the same thing," The Boss said. "Sooner or later, your conscience is going to bother you. In the end, you have to choose whether you're going to live as a soldier, or just another man with a gun." She paused. "There's a saying in the Orient: 'Loyalty to the end.' Do you know what it means?"**

 **Snake thought about it. "Being . . . patriotic?"**

 **"It means devoting yourself to your country."**

 **"I follow the President and the top brass," Snake replied. "I'm ready to die for them if necessary."**

 **The Boss snorted. "The President and the top brass won't be there forever," she said. "Once their terms are up, others will take their place."**

 **"I follow the will of the leader. No matter who's in charge."**

 **"People aren't the ones who dictate the missions," The Boss said.**

 **"Then who does?"**

 **"The times." The Boss sighed. "People's values change over time. And so do the leaders of a country. So there's no such thing as an enemy in absolute terms. The enemies we fight are only in relative terms, constantly changing with the times."**

 **Snake listened, crouched next to the huge tree. He wasn't sure what to say.**

 **"As long as we have loyalty to the end," The Boss went on, "there's no point in believing in anything." She paused, as though debating whether to say what came next. "Even in those we love."**

 **"And that's the way a soldier is supposed to think?"**

 **"The only thing we can believe in with absolute certainty is the mission, Jack."**

 _The team couldn't believe what they were hearing; of course a soldier is supposed to be loyal to seeing the mission to the end but, they're also human beings. No soldier should have to be like this they are men they follow orders but, they are not a bunch of unthinking droids like HawkVoid and it's forces._

 **Snake grunted. "All right. But do me a favor."**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"Call me Snake."**

 **"Snake?" The Boss sounded confused, but only for the briefest of moments. "Oh, right. Your code-name is 'Snake.' It suits you well."**

 **"That's right." It was Major Tom. "The legendary unit that The Boss put together during World War II was a snake. The Cobra Unit-a group of heroes that brought the war to an end and saved the world. As long as you've got a legendary hero backing you up, you'll be fine. Isn't that right, Snake?"**

 _"A lot of good that did him" Snakehound unit thought with a deadpanned look._

 **Snake had to agree with the Major. "One more thing, Boss."**

 **The Boss's voice returned. "Yes?"**

 **Snake smiled, despite himself. "It's good to hear your voice again."**

 **"Same here. After all, who knows if either of us will make it out alive . . ." She trailed off, then recovered. "Snake, you were always best at urban warfare and infiltrating buildings. But this is the jungle. Survival is going to be key. Those CQC techniques I taught you are sure to come in handy."**

 **"I'm probably pretty rusty," he admitted.**

 **"Not to worry," The Boss said smoothly. "I'll be here to help you remember. After all, this is your first actual survival mission. I'll be supporting you over the radio."**

 **"Where are you, Boss?" He hadn't seen her on the plane. "Are you with the Major?"**

 **The codec squelched, and Major Tom spoke. "The Boss is communicating with us by radio from aboard a Permit-class submarine in the Arctic Ocean. You need her help, her frequency is 141.80."**

 **"Gotcha."**

 **"Your mission," the major said, "is to retrieve Dr. Sokolov. Sokolov is being held in an abandoned factory located to the north of your current position. Avoid heavy combat, and don't let anyone see you. Don't forget: this is a stealth mission."**

 **Snake rose to his feet. He braced the handle of the knife against the butt of the MK-22, just as The Boss had taught him years ago. That stance always had a relaxing effect on him.**

* * *

 _ **The Snakehound unit got out their silenced and continued Trailing Naked Snake incognito.**_

 _ **The Virtuous Mission begins...**_

 _ **There done with the first chapter. If you are wondering who the Legendary Five are there a name I made after watching a video on youtube about the well known and famous characters of the series. Here they are in chronological order:**_

 _ **1\. The Boss**_

 _ **2\. Big Boss**_

 _ **3\. Gray Fox**_

 _ **4\. Solid Snake**_

 _ **5\. Raiden**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey there I'm back and with a new update for my story sorry was in a writer's bind and gladly got out of it. So here's the next chapter and I will try to update at least once a week. so enjoy.**_

* * *

 _Thanks to Snake removing the guards from the site the unit infiltrated the facility while following the soldier. Soon they reached the factory and listened to the call on his codec._

 **"Snake, have you reached the abandoned factory at Rassvet yet?"**

 **"Yeah." Snake wrinkled his nose. "This place is a dump."**

 **"Can you see any sign of Sokolov?"**

 **Snake squinted through the binoculars. "Not from here. The security here's pretty tight. There are sentries posted around the perimeter." I wonder how many are inside, he thought but didn't add.**

 **"Then your objective-Sokolov-is inside the factory itself. They should be holding him in a room in the northeast sector."**

 **"The northeast section. Got it."**

 **"Be careful. Your mission is to bring back Sokolov alive. He must not be exposed to any kind of danger."**

 **"Right." Snake moved to switch off the codec.**

 **"There's one more thing, Snake."**

 **Snake tensed. The last thing he wanted to hear was a new development in the mission. "You mean there's more."**

 **"No." The major's voice softened. "It's just . . . when you get to Sokolov, I want you to tell him something from me."**

 **"And that is?"**

 **"'Sorry for being so late.'"**

 **Snake smiled despite himself. So the old hardass had a heart, after all. "Is that all?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"Understood. Beginning my approach to the target."**

 _Now do we move in?" asked Shark. "No we wait till after the Boss's betrayl that way it will be more... Heroic" Beetle said and so they waited._

 **After taking care of the patrol Snake made it to a door and reached for it; Unlocked. He heard movement on the other side. And something else, too.**

 **Muttering.**

 **Snake braced himself and opened the door. He slipped inside and closed it behind him.**

 **The room was bare, save for a few utilitarian lockers, an old wood stove in the corner, and a moth-eaten cot. The floor was planked with wood going green with age. A window streaked with mildew threw dappled light over the room. The man he'd been sent to find was huddled in the corner of the room, in front of the stove. Smoke was belching from the stove, where a healthy fire was crackling. Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov was busy cramming papers into the blaze, feeding it like an engineer stoking a locomotive. He was so preoccupied he didn't hear Snake until the soldier was almost beside him.**

 **"You must be Sokolov," he said in perfect Russian.**

 **The scientist squealed and looked up. He hadn't looked well in the dossier picture Zero had shown him at the Pentagon brief, but his time in captivity had made him look like a living ghost. Sallow-faced, gaunt to the point of starving, his glasses smudged and his face haggard, Sokolov looked more like a refugee from a concentration camp than a world-renowned rocket researcher. What little bit of hair he had was unkempt, graying. His wide, strikingly blue eyes blinked in owlish surprise.**

 **"Are you one of Volgin's men?" There was something in Sokolov's voice. Fear, yes, but also disdain. Before Snake could answer, the scientist seized a double handful of papers and stuffed them into the fire. "You'll never get it from me!"**

 **Snake shook his head. "I'm a CIA agent," he said. "I've come to escort you to the other side of the Iron Curtain?"**

 **Sokolov froze. He stared at Snake doubtfully. "You're . . . CIA?"**

 **"I was sent by Major Zero. The man who got you out two years ago."**

 **A light flickered in Sokolov's eyes. "Zero . . ."**

 **"I have a message from him."**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"He said to tell you, 'Sorry for being so late.'"**

 **Sokolov chuckled, a hollow, raspy sound. "Did he now?"**

 **"What does it mean?"**

 **"It means," Sokolov said, rising to his feet, "that he's a man of his word. But we've got no time for this. You have to get me out of here before they arrive."**

 **"Who's 'they'?"**

 **"Colonel Volgin."**

 **"Volgin?"**

 **"Yes." Sokolov's eyes narrowed. "Colonel Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin of GRU. You in the West know him as 'Thunderbolt.'"**

 **Thunderbolt? Snake's brow furrowed. "Never heard of him."**

 **"He's a member of the army's extremist faction," Sokolov explained. "A man who seeks to seize control of the motherland. Ever since the Cuban Missile Crisis two years ago, Khrushchev has been pursuing a policy of peaceful coexistence with the West. Despite resistance and criticism from hawks in the army, and the provincial authorities, Khrushchev has managed to suppress the opposition so far." Then Sokolov shook his head sadly. "But the failure of his agricultural policies has put him in a precarious position. And on top of that . . . the tragedy last November."**

 **Snake knew what he meant immediately. "President Kennedy's assassination."**

 **"Precisely. In a sense, Khrushchev has lost his biggest partner, and his power base is rapidly crumbling away. A certain group is plotting to use this opportunity to seize power by rallying the anti-government forces, overthrowing Khrushchev, and installing Brezhnev and Kosygin in his place. The mastermind behind this plot is Colonel Volgin of the GRU." Sokolov spat out the name like it tasted bad. "He has control over another secret weapons research facility much like this one-OKB-eight-one-two, known as the Granin Design Bureau-and is using it to further his plans. But that is not enough to satisfy him. Now he is plotting to seize the secret weapon I have been developing here and use it as leverage in his bid for power." He swallowed. "The intelligence says that they are going to make their move during the test."**

 **Snake mulled over what Sokolov was telling him. "Then the soldiers outside . . ."**

 **Sokolov nodded. "Exactly. They wouldn't need that many men use to keep me inside. Their orders were to prevent Colonel Volgin from capturing me. Even if it meant killing me in the process, or so it would seem." The scientist lurched forward, seizing Snake's arm. "Volgin will come, I'm sure of it. You must get me out of here before then."**

 **Snake put a hand on the scientist's bony shoulder. "Leave it to me."**

 **Sokolov nodded. Then he smiled. "By the way, your Russian is superb. Where did you learn to speak it?"**

 **"From my mentor."**

 **Sokolov arched an eyebrow. "Is that so? America truly is a frightening country."**

 **"Having second thoughts?"**

 **Sokolov shook his head fervently. "No. I have no love for this place. Let's go."**

 **Snake nodded.**

 _The team witnessed this and resumed following the two walking into an ambush as they were surrounded by several soldiers._ **"Freeze!"**

 **Five soldiers were standing around the entrance, all of them with their weapons pointed at the two men. Snake chanced a glance up, saw a sixth standing on a low roof of a nearby building.**

 _"What are we waiting for?" Bear asked as he was about to jump in only to be stopped by the marksman himself. "Calm down if you read your history then you know what happens next._

 **"So this is the legendary Boss,"**

 **Another man was striding towards him. He was young, clean-cut, boyish-looking despite his angular face and icy glare. His hair was light, cropped close to his skull. A maroon beret was cocked almost jauntily on his head. He wore an immaculate black uniform, with the insignia of a GRU major on his lapel. Snake was surprised. This man-this boy-looked barely old enough to even be in the Russian military, much less an officer of distinction.**

 **The officer's gloved hands were full of gun. Twin Makarov PMs, the standard sidearm for Soviet soldiers. Except the youth was twirling them, spinning them, like a desperado out of the Old West. The guns moved so fast you could scarcely make them out as anything but steel-colored blurs. One of the KGB soldiers stared at the youth. "You! You're from the OCELOT unit of Spetsnaz!"**

 **"What's a GRU soldier doing here?" another soldier wanted to know.**

 **The youth glared. "Soldier?"**

 **Another trooper's eyes widened. "He's the OCELOT commander!"**

 **The young man rounded on the one who had spoken, pointing his gloved finger at the man's chest. "That's Major Ocelot to you. And don't you forget it."**

 **The first soldier jabbed the barrel of his rifle at the major's chest. "Sokolov is ours," he said. "Now get out of here."**

 **The man called Ocelot smiled. "An ocelot never lets his prey escape."**

 **The soldiers exchanged puzzled glances. "Wha-"**

 **Ocelot's hands suddenly became red blurs, and the air erupted with gunfire. The first soldier flew back, a new hole in his throat. The two standing behind him dropped like dominoes a second later. Ocelot spun around, twisting his elbows and firing the Makarovs into the two KGB troops standing bewildered behind him. Ocelot then turned, watching as the soldier on the roof ducked for cover. He sneered, and fired a shot. The bullet ricocheted, glancing off a metal beam, and Snake heard a scream abruptly cut short.**

 **Ocelot adjusted his maroon beret, as coolly as if he'd just gone for a short walk rather than gunning down six armed KGB soldiers. "I can't say it feels good to kill a comrade," he said, his voice tinged with lament. Then he shrugged. "Even if it is for the GRU."**

 **Snake readied his pistol, glancing at Sokolov. The scientist was quavering with fear. "Sokolov, take cover," he hissed.**

 **Ocelot turned and ambled over, twirling the pistols in either hand again. His brow furrowed. "You aren't The Boss, are you?"**

 **Before Snake could say anything, Ocelot opened his mouth and let out a loud yowling sound. It reminded Snake of an angry cat.** _The Snakehound only deadpanned at the soon to be ally._ **A moment later, several black-garbed soldiers seemed to materialize from all around him, wielding rifles and red berets. Sokolov moaned in horror.**

 **"GRU operatives . . ."**

 **Ocelot, meanwhile, had taken an interest in something else. He looked Snake up and down. "What is that stance?" he said, his sneer deepening. "That gun?"**

 **He started to laugh, a loud, boisterous sound, like a kid trying to impress his friends. The other soldiers started to laugh as well. Ocelot's laughter silenced and his voice turned icy. "If you're not The Boss," he said, "then die!"**

 **He raised one of the pistols and squeezed the trigger.**

 **Misfire.**

 **Ocelot's eyes widened as Snake's fist connected with his jaw. Ocelot flew back as Snake planted a boot on the young man's chest, knocking him to the ground. Sokolov shrieked with horror and took off, running into the jungle.**

 **One of the GRU soldiers saw him run and raised his rifle. He triggered a burst, but Sokolov had already disappeared in the jungle.**

 **"You idiot!" Ocelot gasped. "Shoot the other one!"**

 **Snake sprang into action. He seized one of Ocelot's pistols and lobbed it at one of the soldiers, shattering the man's nose. He grabbed the man's rifle and swung it in a hard arc, smashing the barrel against another soldier's skull. The other soldiers had barely raised their own weapons before Snake threw himself back, opening fire. The three soldiers went down. He threw the rifle away and walked back over to their stricken commander, who was flailing for his other pistol.**

 **Ocelot closed his fingers around the Makarov, swinging it to bear on the American spy. Snake saw it coming. He seized Ocelot by the wrist and planted his other hand on the young commander's breastbone, shoving him to the ground hard enough to rattle the Russian's teeth in his head. The gun fell from Ocelot's nerveless fingers. When it did, the jammed round spent itself from the cartridge with a loud clack.**

 **Ocelot lay on the ground, stunned. He blinked at Snake, unable to believe what had just happened. It just . . . it was . . . "Impossible!" he blurted, as though stating it would have changed things. "You ejected the first bullet by hand, didn't you?" Snake nodded in approval. "I see what you were trying to do. But testing a technique you've only heard about in the middle of battle? That wasn't very smart. You were asking to have your gun jam on you."**

 **Ocelot stared at the American soldier. How dare he presume to lecture him, here on the battlefield of all places! He straightened his arm, felt the knife he kept up his sleeve slide into his palm.**

 **Snake smiled. "Besides," he said, kicking the gun out of Ocelot's reach, "I don't think you're cut out for an automatic in the first place. You tend to twist your elbow to absorb the recoil." He demonstrated with his own arm. "That's more of a revolver technique."**

 **Ocelot looked up, anger flickering across his face. He lifted the knife-**

 **"You filthy American dog!"**

 **-and thrust the blade forward, but Snake easily sidestepped the attack, seizing the young man's arm and twisting it, then shoving the youth face-first into the dirt. Ocelot grunted as his chin smacked the earth hard.**

 **Ocelot moaned, rolling on his back. Snake stepped back. "But that was some fancy shooting," he said. "You're pretty good."**

 **Ocelot blinked dazedly. "Pretty good," he repeated. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.**

 _"He has a lot to learn" Beetle said as the rest nodded in agreement as Snake left to meet up with Sokolov._

 **a sudden rush of thunder engulfed the air, echoing across the river canyon. Snake looked up at the ominous sky, but Sokolov's eyes raked the high bluffs of the nearby mountain range. "There!"**

 **Snake looked where the scientist was pointing. The high bluffs were a few miles to the east, but he could see a large shape jutting from one of them. A wisp of smoke obscured it. Snake fished out his field glasses, raising the binoculars to his eyes.**

 **It was a massive tank-like vehicle of sorts, with a large cylindrical shaft that was unmistakably a volley gun. Snake couldn't see much of it, as most of it was obscured by the smoke and the rock outcropping, but it looked like bad news.**

 **"Is that what they were making you build?"**

 **Sokolov nodded, his face grim. "Yes. It is the Shagohod."**

 **"Shagohod?"**

 **"Yes. The Treading Behemoth. It is a tank capable of launching nuclear IRBMs."**

 **Snake was astonished. He had just noticed that the Shagohod's perch was rather precarious, buttressed right on the edge of the bluff, smoke wafting from its titanic barrel. "It can launch nuclear missiles from that kind of terrain?"**

 **"Oh yes." Now Sokolov's voice was tinged with pride. "And without support from friendly units."**

 _The unit looked at the weapon faces full of amazement and fear; in all their lessons of seeing it in photos and old films it could never compare to seeing it in real life. "Shagohad" shark whispered. "Metal Gear's predecessor" Bear finished as they kept on looking._

 **A nuclear-equipped tank capable of operating solo. Snake shuddered at the thought of what that would mean for the Cold War. "Is that thing finished?"**

 **"No," the scientist replied, and Snake felt a little better. "This is only the end of Phase One. It won't be truly finished until we complete Phase Two."**

 **"Phase Two?" Snake repeated.**

 **Sokolov nodded. His face darkened. "The weapon's true form. If it is completed, and Volgin gets his hands on it . . ." He trailed off, then shuddered. "It will mean the end of the Cold War. Then the age of fear will truly begin."**

 **Snake knew the result. "A new world war."**

 **Sokolov nodded, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "I had no choice but to cooperate," he said desperately. "I didn't want to die. I wanted to see my wife and child again in America."**

 **He seized Snake's arm. "Please! Take me to America quickly." He nodded toward the ridge. "They cannot complete it without my help."**

 **Snake looked at the scientist. "Better get a move on, then."**

 **The mist rising from the roaring river was growing in intensity, so much that he could barely make out the other side of the bridge. He nudged Sokolov, and the scientist followed him, meekly moaning as the two cautiously made their way over the bridge.**

 **The first thing Snake noticed was that the bodies of the men he'd knocked out were no longer on the bridge. He wondered if perhaps they'd followed their comrades into the drink, but better to assume they were somewhere close, alive and waiting. And-**

 **And someone was coming.**

 **He saw the silhouette through the mist, a shape that was coming closer towards them on the bridge. He drew the MK-22 and leveled it at the shape's chest, waiting for a clean shot. Then the fog seemed to slip away for the briefest of moments, but it was enough to show Snake who it was, and the surprise hit him like a freight train.**

 **"Boss?"**

 **She carried two stainless-steel cylinders, one in either hand. The cylinders looked heavy, maybe a couple hundred pounds apiece. Yet The Boss somehow carried them with no effort at all.**

 **The Boss dropped one of the cases on the bridge. It buckled a little, swaying unsteadily. Snake seized at the rope for purchase as the bridge listed sharply, but The Boss remained unmoved. She set down the other case, and the bridge abruptly leveled out. Behind him, Sokolov moaned in horror.**

 **"Good work, Jack," The Boss said.**

 **Snake was puzzled. He lowered the pistol. "What are you doing here?"**

 **Those hooded ice-water eyes flickered over Snake's shoulder at the quivering scientist. "Sokolov comes with me."**

 **Snake opened his mouth to speak, but found that words had failed him. His mind spun. What was going on? Did Zero not trust him to extract Sokolov, instead entrusting his safety to his former mentor? He was at a loss, and he didn't even notice the low hum, familiar but somehow louder, heavier, until his ears filled with the drone.**

 **Hornets.**

 **Not just the ones he'd riled up before; they closed in on the trio in a great wave. They were huge, slow-moving things, an inch long. He swatted at them, desperate to keep them off his bare skin. But whenever he would brush them away, more would come. He sank to his knees, squeezing his eyes shut, only to realize he didn't feel the hot stab of pain from them. He looked up and saw The Boss standing there, not even flinching. Instead she gave a curt nod.**

 **There was a shriek, and Snake turned just in time to see something yank Sokolov bodily into the air. Through the buzzing haze of hornets, Snake could see a frightening-looking figure had closed around the scientist like a spider-a figure with a sharp, pale face and a shark's grin. The figure had ascended into the air with the scientist kicking and screaming, and Snake could dimly make out a rope hoisting Sokolov and his abductor into the air. And then he caught it, another sound blended with the thrum, a deeper rumble that built and emerged until it was clear: the rhythmic thumping of a helicopter. And there it was. A big-bellied gunship, with the red star of the Red Army emblazoned on the side, hovering fifty feet or so overhead.**

 **There was a sudden white crack of lightning, and everything flared bright. It that flash he saw Sokolov dragged into the helicopter. In addition to Sokolov's captor, he saw the briefest glimpse of at least two other shapes.**

 **He turned his gaze back to The Boss, who was staring up at the chopper. "My friends," she said, her voice strangely amplified by the hornets' droning. "Let us fight together again!"**

 **He could scarcely believe it, but a voice replied, a hissing voice that prickled the hairs on the nape of Snake's neck. "I have waited long for this day."**

 **The thunder crashed, deafeningly loud and very close. Another voice seemed to respond, this one rough and guttural, almost choking: "We will fight with you once more."**

 **And then one final rejoinder, in a voice that was frail and sounded like whispering leaves. "Welcome back, Boss."**

 **Snake saw a smile flicker across The Boss's face. "Now that all five of us are together, it's time we go to the depths of Hell itself."**

 **Snake felt a bolt of realization strike him. Those voices must have belonged to the men The Boss fought with during the war, the ones that had become myths alongside her. The Boss had never spoken of them during their time together, though he'd often asked.**

 **The Cobra Unit.**

 **The first drops of rain started to fall, and he saw The Boss's body tense. His mind, which was already blitzed by confusion, reeled even more. The Boss had fought in all sorts of weather, and yet the rain here seemed to bring with it something else.**

 **She held up a hand to her face, staring at it with a look that Snake had never seen on her face before. Was it . . . tenderness?**

 **"It's raining blood," she whispered. She looked back up at the sky. "Is he crying?"**

 **Snake felt a sudden chill when lightning flared up in jagged brightness and he saw something flicker over The Boss's shoulder. It was gone, and he doubted that what he had seen had really been there, but for a moment he thought he'd seen a face behind The Boss-a grinning, ethereal face under a dark hood. The Boss spun around, as though she'd sensed the apparition, but she saw nothing there.**

 **There was a sharp crack of thunder, and then Snake saw something appear on the other end of the bridge. A figure that seemed to move ponderously, like a great wall on legs. The bridge sagged a bit further as the man approached. He easily stood six feet, eight inches tall. Even though he wore a heavy gray trenchcoat, which looked blanket-sized to him, Snake could tell he was broad in the shoulders and deep through the chest, laced over with all kinds of muscle. It was a wonder he didn't snap the planks under his feet as he walked. Snake wondered if they even would dare to break. He was bald, his skin an almost corpse-like color. Bunched scars ran down one side of his jaw, like something had seared him. His mouth was a grinning rictus that was almost obscene.**

 **What drew Snake's attention from that horrid smile was the man's slab-like fists. He wore bright blood-colored gloves, and as he approached he flexed them, cracking the knuckles. Snake saw blue fire seem to glow between the man's fingers, little sparks of electricity that hummed. There was a smell about him, too-it reminded him of an overheated transformer, or the air after a lightning storm.**

 **"Kuwabara, kuwabara," the man chanted. His voice was a deep and quiet rumble. Snake realized who this man was even before he reached them. If there was anyone else deserving of the moniker "Thunderbolt," Snake couldn't imagine him.**

 **Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin stopped just behind The Boss. She barely came up to his water-barrel of a chest; she looked like a little girl next to a bear. His grin grew wider, exposing all of his teeth and most of his gums. "What a joyful scene."**

 **The Boss nodded curtly. "Colonel Volgin."**

 **Volgin's head dipped a bit in respect, and he threw his arms out in good humor. "Welcome to my country, Voyevoda," he said. "And to my unit."**

 **Snake finally found his voice. "Boss? What is this?"**

 **The Boss turned back to him. "I'm defecting to the Soviet Union," she said, as breezily as if she were saying the sun would set in the west.**

 **Snake stared at her, aghast.**

 **"Sokolov is a gift for my new hosts," The Boss added.**

 **Volgin stooped down. Each hand found one of the stainless-steel cylinders The Boss had set down. "Recoilless nuclear warheads?" He lifted them up as effortlessly as if they were cardboard, tucking one over each shoulder. "These will make a fine gift for me."**

 **This can't be happening, Snake thought crazily. It can't.**

 **Volgin's eyes fell on the young soldier for the first time. "Who is he?" he demanded. His eyes narrowed. "Another one of your disciples?"**

 **The Boss said nothing. Volgin sidled past her, still studying Snake as though he were an interesting breed of insect. "Are we taking him with us?"**

 **The Boss shook her head. "No. This one is still just a child. Too pure for us Cobras." Her cat's eyes swept over Snake with a sort of glacial contempt. "He still hasn't found an emotion to carry into battle."**

 **That stare galvanized Snake. He raised the pistol again, pointing the barrel at his old mentor. "What are you talking about?" he growled.**

 **The Boss stepped closer serenely, her gaze never wavering. "Think you can pull the trigger?"**

 **Before Snake could react, she seized the gun with one hand and shoved her elbow into Snake's chest. He grunted and toppled backward as The Boss pulled back on the MK-22's recoil mechanism, snapping it away from the weapon and flinging it into the river below. It happened in the blink of an eye.**

 **Snake recovered quickly, rising back to his feet into the fighting stance The Boss had drilled into him mercilessly. He lashed out, but The Boss was ready. She grasped his fist and twisted it, knocking Snake off-balance. His arm was twisted behind his back, held there by The Boss. Before he could recover, The Boss brought her elbow down hard onto his. He heard it snap. The pain was instantaneous and huge. He yelled. The Boss released. He sank to his knees, his arm hanging uselessly at his side.**

 **Dislocated, maybe even broken.**

 **Volgin set the cylinders down on the other end of the bridge. Now he turned and began to walk back. "He's seen my face. We can't let him live." Through the haze of pain, Snake looked up. Sparks were flying from between Volgin's knuckles. Volgin was no longer smiling. "If Khrushchev finds out about this, we're finished. He must die."**

 **He moved to grab the wounded soldier, but a hand blocked him. The Boss stood there, her steely gaze meeting Volgin's. "Wait," she said.**

 **Volgin lowered his hand, and The Boss turned to look at the man she'd all but immobilized with agony. Snake looked up at her, tears of pain stinging his eyes. She seemed to waver, shimmer to him.**

 **"He's my apprentice," she said. "I'll take care of him."**

 **Volgin crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled. He was renowned and feared among the troops he commanded for the pleasure he took in doling out punishment. Had anyone else intervened, he might very well have ignored them . . . but he didn't want to cross his new ally. "Very well. But make it quick."**

 **The Boss looked down at Snake. "Jack," she said, her voice firm and even. "You can't come with us."**

 **She reached out. Snake stared at the hand for a moment, then took it. She squeezed it once, and for the briefest of instants Snake forgot the pain in his arm. It was replaced by the pain in his heart, his soul.**

 **"Boss . . ."**

 **Then the agony returned in a sharp rush, and The Boss suddenly yanked him to his feet. As she did, she threw her weight to one side, and Snake was lifted from the bridge. Snake lashed out desperately, wildly, with his good arm, and he felt his fingers close over something. He held it tightly as The Boss flung him off the bridge.**

 **He hung there in the void for a frozen moment of horror, staring stupidly out at the jungle that fell sharply into the river. And then he fell.**

 **He screamed once, only once, before he hit the river.** _The team watched this and it took every fibre of their being not to rush in and help. "Alright it's time" their leader announced as they went downstream._

Snake slowly felt himself drifting in the water as he was in excruciating pain. Suddenly he felt himself being dragged out of the water and onto dry land. As his vision cleared he saw four individuals dressed in military fashion but didn't recognize them. "Before you ask we're allies and here to help you now let's get wound looked at" one of them explained as they help with his arm.

Bear put a piece of driftwood into snake's mouth as Shark held the arm ready to snap it back into place. Giving the go ahead snake braced himself when the muscle man snapped the elbow back into its socket. The arm flared up and he screamed, biting down hard on the stick against the agony. When it was done he fell back to the ground, wheezing for breath.

"We're coming to get you now," the major's voice said. It sounded far away. "Just stay where you are. We'll drop a recovery balloon."

Snake nodded when all of a sudden a wind had picked up, a gust of rain-sodden wind that brought with it a sound. Many sounds. Helicopters.

Snake opened his eyes and saw them, high above him now, a squadron of gunships. They flew in formation, and he saw that most of them were carrying a cargo of something other than passengers. Something gigantic was chained to the bottom of them, and they were all hauling it in the sky, like great birds working together to carry away the largest of prey. Even through the dull fog of pain, Snake knew what it was and so did Snakehound.

The Shagohod.

* * *

 _ **Okay that should be it with bold and italic. Now we can move on to the real mission. hear from ya'll soon**_


End file.
